Paper-making wires used for pulp-dewatering nowadays consist of a woven fabric of fibres of synthetic resin. Such wires are able to become accidentally perforated during use. A perforated fabric causes defects in the paper made therewith and must be replaced or repaired. Such wires are very expensive, since in a paper-making machine, it is not uncommon to find wires of 90 feet long and between 150 and 140 inches wide, and costing $20,000.00 and more. It has been tried--but without good results--to fix a patch onto the perforation of such a wire by means of an adhesive or glue. It has been found that the patch falls away very quickly with use.